The field of this invention is seal assemblies.
One known prior art seal for slidably sealing between reciprocating tool members includes a split ring, a protective ring and O-ring seal. Some difficulty is encountered in installation because the split ring member tends to separate and thus dislocate until actually confined within the tool member. Another problem is a premature loss in sealing effectiveness due to wear of the O-ring.